House Baratheon of Storm's End
House Baratheon of Storm's End is one of the Great Houses of Westeros and the principal house of the Stormlands. Their seat of Storm's End was raised by the now-extinct House Durrandon. Members of the family tend to be tall and powerfully built, with black hair and blue eyes, as well as strong, square jawlines. The current line of House Baratheon descends from Edric Baratheon, who was born as Edric Storm, a legitimised bastard son of King Robert I Baratheon. History Targaryen Dynasty House Baratheon was created when Orys Baratheon, one of the generals of Aegon I Targaryen and allegedly his bastard half-brother, was named as Lord of Storm's End and married Argella Durrandon, the daughter of the last Storm King Argilac. Lord Rogar Baratheon married Aenys I Targaryen's widow Alyssa Velaryon, and had fathered his successor Boremund Baratheon, as well as Jocelyn Baratheon, who married Prince Aemon Targaryen, becoming the mother of Rhaenys Targaryen, whom Boremund supported at the Great Council of 101 AC. Under Boremund's heir Borros Baratheon, House Baratheon supported Aegon II Targaryen in the Dance of the Dragons, seizing King's Landing with a Stormlander army. Lord Borros himself was killed in the Battle of the Kingsroad by Kermit Tully. In 237 AC, Lord Lyonel Baratheon's daughter was betrothed to Prince Duncan Targaryen, and after the Prince broke the betrothal two years later, Lord Lyonel rose in rebellion, which ended when he was defeated by Ser Duncan the Tall of the Kingsguard in single combat. In return, Aegon V Targaryen's daughter Rhaelle married Lyonel's heir Ormund. Their son Steffon Baratheon fought with Prince Aerys Targaryen in the War of the Ninepenny Kings, in which Lord Ormund was slain, dying in his son's arms. When Steffon Baratheon died in 278 AC, he was succeeded by his son Robert Baratheon, who had fostered with Jon Arryn at the Eyrie. In 282 AC, the new Lord of Storm's End began Robert's Rebellion, in which he slew Prince Rhaegar Targaryen in 283 AC and became King Robert I Baratheon. Baratheon Dynasty After Robert I Baratheon was crowned, House Baratheon was split into three branches. House Baratheon of King's Landing, formed by King Robert and his offspring by Cersei Lannister, House Baratheon of Dragonstone, through Steffon's second son Stannis Baratheon, and House Baratheon of Storm's End, headed by their youngest brother Renly Baratheon. After Robert I's death, the War of the Five Kings broke out, in which the three branches fought each other, as well as the secessionist Kings of Houses Stark and Greyjoy. Renly Baratheon's line ended when he was killed at Storm's End under mysterious circumstances after a parley with Stannis, who later died in the North, trying to capture Winterfell from House Bolton, which had allied with Robert's sons Joffrey and Tommen, whose doubtful legitimacy had caused the war. Under Tommen I Baratheon, now established as King, the Targaryen Invasion from Essos was repelled and House Baratheon remained on the Iron Throne. Baelish Dynasty After Tommen I's death in 303 AC, of Robert's supposedly legitimate offspring only his daughter Myrcella remained, besides numerous bastards, of whom only his son Edric Storm, born to Delena Florent in 287 AC, was explicitly acknowledged. Both of them participated in the Great Council of 303 AC, yet instead of one of them, Petyr I Baelish was selected as King on the Iron Throne. To secure the votes, Baelish offered Edric Storm legitimisation as heir to Storm's End in return for withdrawing his claim. Thus, Edric Baratheon became the new Lord of Storm's End, and married Margaery Tyrell, for whom he was the fourth husband to bear the Baratheon name, while Myrcella Baratheon remained in Dorne, wed to Prince Trystane Martell. In 382 AC, the Stormlanders under House Baratheon came to the aid of Dorne in the Dornish-Triarchy War. Originally, only the Marcher Lords had been sent to assist the Dornish spears, but soon, the Essosi took the war to the islands of Greenstone and Tarth, as well as the mainland of the Stormlands. Storm's End was besieged by Myrmen, only relieved when after Brynden's Rebellion assistance came from the Crown and the northern Kingdoms. Recent Events Placeholder Family Tree Placeholder Category:House Baratheon Category:Noble House Category:Houses from the Stormlands